landbeforetimefandomcom-20200216-history
List of characters in The Land Before Time
This is a list of all characters in The Land Before Time. It consists of characters from the film series and the television series. Main characters Littlefoot Main Article: Littlefoot Littlefoot is the central character in the series, although he is not always necessarily the largest role. He is a Brown Apatosaurus, which is one of many species the characters refer to as a "Longneck". He is contemplative and quiet, though he enjoys playing, and often becomes the leader in the adventures the main characters may take on. Littlefoot lives in a vast Utopian-like paradise called the "Great Valley", where he is raised by his grandparents and plays with his friends. He also has a father named Bron, who leads a longneck herd in a neighbouring valley inside a crater, and a foster brother named Shorty. Cera Main Article: Cera Cera is often listed as the second main character in-line after Littlefoot. She is an Amber colored Triceratops, which is called a "Threehorn" in the series. She is bossy, often competing with Littlefoot to lead the others on their adventures, and tries to appear bold and brave in front of others in keeping with the way of threehorns. However, she usually runs away when danger is abroad. Deep down she is shown to be very sweet and caring, but she masks that side of her personality with her normally gruff exterior. Cera lives in the Great Valley, where she is raised by her father, Topsy, and her stepmother, Tria, together with her half-sister Tricia. Ducky Main Article: Ducky :: Ducky is a Yellow-green Saurolophus(Appearance as a Parasaurolophus) , which is called a "Bigmouth", a "Duck-bill" or a "Swimmer" in the series. She tends to say "Yep yep yep" and "Nope nope nope" a lot; both of these phrases are frequently quoted today in popular culture. Ducky rarely speaks in contractions, except when singing, and is almost never heard to utter a generalization. Petrie Main Article: Petrie Petrie is a Dark Brown pterodactyl (a Pteranodon to be exact), also called a "Flyer". He is talkative, but (uniquely to himself) speaks in a form of broken English. Spike Main Article: Spike Spike is, as his name implies, a Green 'Spiketail' (Stegosaurus). He is one of the youngest members of the group, Chomper being the only major character younger than himself. Ducky witnessed his hatching. Ducky's mother adopted him upon their reaching the Great Valley, as his family has yet to be seen. A Stegosaurus family did offer to take him with them, although he decided to stay with Ducky. Spike rarely speaks, though he has been known to vocalize in songs. The one notable occasion of Spike's use of speech appeared in The Land Before Time IV: Journey Through the Mists. Chomper Main Article: Chomper Chomper is a Blue Tyrannosaurus, which is known as a sharptooth in the Land Before Time movies. He is bilingual, being able to speak both the herbivore language of Littlefoot and his friends (heard as English to the viewer), and the "Sharptooth" of language of Tyrannosaurus, which seems to consist of grunts, roars, and clicks. He is the youngest of the seven main characters. Ruby Main Article: Ruby Ruby is a new friend of Littlefoot and his friends and only appears in the television series. She is a Pink Rinchenia (Appearance as an Oviraptor). Ruby is quite compassionate. Other characters Main Families Main Article: List of The Land Before Time families The most common recurring characters in The Land Before Time are the relatives of the main characters. Some of the most well-known family members include Topsy, Grandma and Grandpa Longneck and Mama Swimmer. Residents of the Great Valley Main Article: List of residents in the Great Valley The other residents of the Great Valley range from Guido, the Microraptor Gui from The Land Before Time XII: The Great Day of the Flyers to the Tinysauruses from The Land Before Time XI: Invasion of the Tinysauruses, to the gluttoness clubtail, Kosh, among others. Far Walkers of the Great Valley Main Article: List of far-walkers of the Great Valley Characters outside of the Great Valley Main Article: List of characters outside the Great Valley Villains Main Article: List of villains in The Land Before Time Category:Lists